


Your Eyes (They Tell Me Everything)

by bucheonsbabe, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional lovemaking, Love Confessions, M/M, Shower Sex, Soft college boyfriends, Soft sex, Vanilla, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Chanyeol realizes he's crazy in love with Baekhyun as they're making love in the shower, against the wall, right under the water.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 50
Kudos: 493
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Your Eyes (They Tell Me Everything)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** Self-prompt
> 
>  ** **Disclaimer:**** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  ******Author’s Note:** ****I hope you enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing it (I'm so soft for college fluffy boyfriends and this is really just me being extremely self-indulgent). I want to include a big thank you to the mods, my beta and chanbaek for inspiring this♡

There’s something Chanyeol can’t understand about Baekhyun.

He can’t understand how Baekhyun can look at him with innocent eyes when Chanyeol is drilling deep inside him. When Chanyeol’s goal is to rearrange his guts and hear him scream.

Chanyeol really can’t understand how Baekhyun looks at him with innocence in his eyes instead of lust- instead of the look Chanyeol is certainly giving him.

It makes no sense.

And while Chanyeol takes away the stress of the week, thrust by thrust, Baekhyun lets his head fall back against the wall, tightening his legs around his boyfriend’s waist.

They’ve been dating for six months now. Chanyeol’s seen him naked countless of times, in countless positions, but it seems Baekhyun shies away from his eyes when they’re face to face.

Doggy style, from behind. Against the wall. On Chanyeol’s bed. Against the kitchen counter- against the kitchen _table._

And yet, it’s when they’re like this that Baekhyun’s face heats up to an alarming rate and his eyes avert from Chanyeol’s.

Could he be oblivious to what they’re doing?

Surely, that would make no sense. Baekhyun can’t simply not know what they’re doing when Chanyeol’s holding him so close to his body.

It’s that look of innocence that messes with Chanyeol’s head. Those same pretty eyes he fell for and chased after until Baekhyun gave in and went on a date with him.

It’s his pretty body pressed against the wall, open and pliant for him. It’s the arms locked around his neck for support as Chanyeol hits deep inside him.

Baekhyun’s innocence is something Chanyeol finds attractive, something he looks at with wonder because how can he look this angelic when they’re in the middle of _this_? When Chanyeol joined him in the shower with the excuse to save water only to pin him against that same wall and kiss him senseless until his dick hardened and he directed Baekhyun’s hands to it?

How can he look unbothered when his little hands are pulling at the hair on Chanyeol’s nape? How can he when his legs tighten around Chanyeol’s body and his toes curl in pleasure every time Chanyeol stills and leans in to kiss his neck?

_“Baekhyun.”_

What he receives is a moan and hands tightening around his hair, so he continues kissing his neck, smiling at the sight of older hickeys he left on him days ago.

It’s in Baekhyun’s nature not to be vocal about these things, Chanyeol believes. To avoid his eyes when the pretty blush on his cheeks is such a deep shade.

It’s not his first relationship, and it’s not his first time having sex, that much Chanyeol knows. He’s always bottomed, he told Chanyeol once when Chanyeol asked if it would be his first time.

And that’s the thing with Chanyeol; he likes it. It confuses him but god damn if he doesn’t like it- the blush on Baekhyun’s pretty cheeks and the shy eyes.

He loves it.

_“Feel good?”_

When Baekhyun moves his head to look directly at him, Chanyeol halts his movement. There, hypnotised by the pretty eyes Baekhyun is giving him. Frozen in his spot from the look of peace on his face.

Baekhyun is nineteen years old where Chanyeol is twenty-one and yet, he still feels like Baekhyun is more mature than him.

It’s all in his eyes.

The younger nods and, as if it was the most natural thing to do, the faintest smile appears on his face.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asks, not being able to prevent how his dick throbs inside his boyfriend. He’s really got something for his eyes.

_“Yes.”_

Without thinking, Chanyeol leans in for his lips. He leans in and Baekhyun opens for him as if on command, opens for him hot and wet and so, _so_ warm. Baekhyun opens for him and lets him push his tongue inside, lets Chanyeol suck on it.

Completely pliant under him, that’s what Baekhyun is. Warm and small and absolutely willing for everything Chanyeol wants to give him.

All in all, he’s known Baekhyun for a year. Six months of which were spent running after him because the little beauty was not interested in a relationship at first, another six of which he had the pleasure to have him as his boyfriend.

Chanyeol likes him. He likes him so fucking much he’s beginning to think it’s not just _like._

Baekhyun clenches around him in his moment of arousal and it prompts Chanyeol to start pushing in and out of him again and just as he backs away, leaving his boyfriend panting against the wall, only then does it hit Chanyeol full force.

The boy wrapped around him- around his shoulders and his waist and certainly around his cock- the boy holding onto him with everything he has, waiting.

It hits him with such force when he leans in to hear Baekhyun’s erratic breathing, just to hear him swallowing silent moans in his bliss.

Chanyeol loves him.

Goddamn it, Chanyeol fucking loves him.

And he doesn’t care about the amount of water they’re wasting. He doesn’t care that it’s getting too hot in his cramped shower, that Baekhyun is sweating in his arms.

Chanyeol doesn’t care because Baekhyun clenches around him like he wants him there. Because Baekhyun, beautiful Baekhyun, wants Chanyeol inside his body.

The way he’s clenching around him is so good it should be illegal.

 _This_ should be illegal.

_This._

Baekhyun looking so good naked for him. Baekhyun legs spread taking Chanyeol’s dick so easily he’d have teased him about having fingered himself before.

But he knows. Chanyeol knows so very well why Baekhyun accommodates easily to his length and it has everything to do with the fact that he fucked him twice already today, and as he breathes in his scent, his wet skin and the beautiful outline of his neck, he knows the erratic beating of his heart has everything to do with Baekhyun.

They’ve been together for six months officially, six before that where Chanyeol ran after a flustered Baekhyun after having seen him on campus.

And he’s good. Baekhyun is so good. So good to him.

And maybe that’s the catch; Chanyeol still can’t believe how he scored himself a date with Baekhyun.

How Baekhyun accepted his second invitation. How he said yes when Chanyeol asked him to date.

When Baekhyun came over to his place for the first time. When they first kissed.

The first time he had him naked on his bed.

Being this close to him, holding him, breathing his scent only to feel him clench around him, Chanyeol is positive he’s lost his mind.

And he thinks even more; Baekhyun crying when he failed that exam in his first semester after pulling an all nighter. Baekhyun cooking for Chanyeol after the latter’s final exam week came to an end. Baekhyun sleeping over on Fridays because they can have time for themselves.

But it’s also Baekhyun arguing with him. Baekhyun being misunderstood because he isn’t very vocal about his feelings. It’s Chanyeol thinking he’s doing things wrong because Baekhyun doesn’t always tell him explicitly how he feels.

It’s the fact that, with time, Chanyeol learned to read Baekhyun’s non-verbal.

He learned how to, and he especially learned it for sex. Yet he still asks. Even when Baekhyun’s panting naked against his body.

Even when Baekhyun is pinned against the wall completely hard against Chanyeol’s abdomen.

Because Chanyeol likes answers. He likes Baekhyun and he likes knowing Baekhyun enjoys it.

So even when Baekhyun smiled at him invading the already small shower, even when Baekhyun offered his hand to pull Chanyeol in, even when Baekhyun opened his mouth for Chanyeol to push his tongue in and dropped his head against the wall when Chanyeol grabbed their lengths together to feel him, even after all that, Chanyeol enjoys asking.

“Still okay?”

Chanyeol would laugh at the situation if he could, because he’s very much not okay. His heart is threatening to jump out of his chest and he’s scared Baekhyun can hear it. Because what if he doesn’t feel the same? What if it’s too soon to say the magical three words yet?

_“Yeah.”_

His voice is hoarse, and Chanyeol remembers how Baekhyun was sucking him barely half an hour before Chanyeol followed after him in the shower. He still remembers how Baekhyun kneeled at the end of the bed and took him in his mouth.

“Not too hot?” Even for him, his apartment’s little shower is getting a little too much.

“It’s okay.” Comes Baekhyun’s answer, as he clenches yet another painful time around him. Whether it’s his way of telling Chanyeol to move again or not, he’s not sure. Baekhyun sometimes clenches on reflex.

 _“Baekhyun.”_ And even to his ears it sounds like he’s about to drop something huge. Because he knows he is.

Chanyeol knows damn well why he’s so nervous.

Baekhyun’s answer comes in the form of stilling, awaiting his answer patiently, unaware of the way Chanyeol feels sick to his stomach- so, so nervous.

And perhaps Baekhyun gets it when his hands grab onto Chanyeol’s nape hair, soothing, encouraging, because he’s so good at understanding expressions.

“What is it?” The smaller ends up asking, still playing with his hair- still playing with the droplets of water that fall right under his nape. Still wrapped in the most intimate of ways around him having no idea just how deeply Chanyeol feels for him.

“I love you.”

Time stills for Chanyeol.

It stills in Baekhyun’s pretty eyelashes and the droplets decorating his torso. It stills in Baekhyun’s shocked face and in the legs wrapping around him just a little tighter.

And then Baekhyun kisses him. Baekhyun pulls him in and kisses him senseless and tries to move against his cock- Baekhyun gets restless and Chanyeol has no idea what that means.

What to even do.

But Baekhyun doesn’t stop kissing him, doesn’t stop the kisses down his neck and the right grip around his body.

“You don’t have to answer-”

And that’s exactly what Baekhyun does. He stays silent and continues what they were doing with a renewed passion, pulling Chanyeol close enough so he can push him in his neck, so Chanyeol can fuck him again with a now lost patience.

So Chanyeol indulges him. He fucks him and kisses his neck and holds him close and hopes, prays, he hasn’t ruined everything.

And then, just as Baekhyun’s breathing under him gets erratic again, he remembers.

_Is that his answer?_

_But I told him he didn’t have to now._

“Chanyeol.”

He stays in Baekhyun’s neck just to avoid his pretty eyes, hard dick and orgasm forgotten as he braces himself for what’s about to come.

“Look at me.”

This time, there’s a smile on his face. A pretty one.

The same one he graces Chanyeol with after an orgasm. The same one he has plastered on as they’re cuddling, on the brink of sleep.

Satisfied. Sated. And something else…

Baekhyun’s smile gets wider and he nods, pulling Chanyeol’s awaiting mouth to his for a much different kiss than the one they had seconds ago.

Slow. Chaste. Tasteful.

And just as Chanyeol detaches himself from Baekhyun’s smaller body, Baekhyun reaches for Chanyeol’s neck, planting his mouth right at his ear.

_“I love you too.”_

The rest happens in a heartbeat. Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun back against the wall to take his mouth again, tightening his grip on the back of Baekhyun’s thighs.

He kisses him- slow, hard, slow, hard. Pushes Baekhyun’s legs tighter against his waist and drops his mouth to Baekhyun’s wet neck, kissing over the old hickeys to make them bloom again while Baekhyun calls back for him with his hands- urgent, needy fingers grabbing at his wet hair demanding he gets kissed on the mouth instead.

And just as they’re face to face again, Baekhyun doesn’t allow him another kiss.

“I love you too.” He tells him again, this time a little more confident in his tone, in his hands and in their situation. “I love you too, Chanyeol.”

This time, it’s Chanyeol who halts his steps to bask in the moment.

To bask in the warmth of the cramped little shower and the way the water has started mixing with his own sweat- blame it on staying there for _way_ too long.

Chanyeol stills and takes in the moment; the water against Baekhyun’s glorious body and his crazy yet at peace heartbeat. The way his body is so closely tangled with Baekhyun’s and his boyfriend’s face.

The hickeys plastered all over his neck and down his torso, the feeling of his already loosened up hole from their previous rounds, and the hands holding him tight.

They’re in quite a position, but Chanyeol can’t help it. He wants this moment engraved in his mind forever.

Beautiful, ever so beautiful Baekhyun clinging to his body after telling him the three words he prayed he’d hear back.

Baekhyun, flushed from the heat from head to toes, still holding onto him because he wants to continue making love.

Baekhyun, who let Chanyeol in the shower knowing very well what he came in to do despite the numerous rounds they had moments prior.

“What?” Baekhyun giggles, but Chanyeol recognises the nervous tone. “My face too pretty?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol answers, starting to move inside him slowly again. “ _You’re too fucking pretty.”_

And that’s how they continue making love- wet and slippery with hands way too daring. Fingers itching to grab onto each other, to push and pull harder.

Chanyeol holds him against the wall as they reach their high, letting the younger reach between their bodies to milk himself from his orgasm while Chanyeol recovers from his own face planted against Baekhyun’s bruised neck.

It’s quiet after Baekhyun spills against Chanyeol’s chest, nothing but Baekhyun’s irregular breathing filling the little shower as the water hitting his back is nothing but forgotten.

“Let’s get you out.” Chanyeol pants, making no actual movement to coordinate with his words. “Your cheeks are turning _way_ too red.”

It falls deaf on Baekhyun’s ears. His head is resting against the wall and his eyes are closed, his arms weakly holding onto Chanyeol and from experience, Chanyeol knows damn well Baekhyun’s about to fall asleep on him.

So he pulls his dick out and gently lets Baekhyun down, laughing at the frown decorating his face because how _dare_ Chanyeol disturb his post-coital peace.

“You’re full of cum, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Baekhyun opens his eyes and moans in disapproval, but lets Chanyeol manhandle him in position.

“I’ll be quick.”

“You better.” Baekhyun mutters, facing the wall as Chanyeol looks at the cum running down his thighs and his loose hole still oozing full of it.

Yeah. He better.

*

It’s when they’re in bed later, Chanyeol in just sweatpants and Baekhyun in his favorite stolen _Chanyeol_ shirt that he remembers their confession. Bringing the laid out arm that’s under Baekhyun’s head from resting on the mattress to hold Baekhyun’s back, pushing him just a little closer to his chest, Chanyeol wonders how to bring it up again.

Baekhyun is somewhere between asleep and awake, sated and satisfied and more than ready to give in to the magnificent sleep he gets after having sex- like every time.

Like every time, Baekhyun gets sleepy and Chanyeol stays up watching him. But the hand moving on his chest tells Chanyeol otherwise.

“Sleep with me.”

“I am.” He answers, taking in a deep breath before pushing Baekhyun’s hair out of his face. “I’m here to sleep.”

“But you-” Biting back a yawn, Baekhyun finishes his sentence. “-aren’t yet.” And when he looks up to his boyfriend’s face, a frown settles between his brows. “You don’t even look sleepy.”

“I am.” Because it’d be so embarrassing to tell him that only _now_ is he wondering about whether or not Baekhyun said it back _just_ because Chanyeol did.

So Baekhyun leaves him be for a moment, letting Chanyeol think he can have his peace back, but Baekhyun’s fingers run across his chest, restless, as the man next to him fights the temptation to fall asleep.

 _Tell me._ That’s what it means.

Chanyeol, ever so weak Chanyeol for Baekhyun and his feelings, blurts it out. “D-Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

And really, Chanyeol should be more specific because Baekhyun is battling with sleep. “What you said-” He articulates, pointing towards the bathroom with his chin. “You know, when…”

“That I love you?” And it’s so effortless, so easy in his tone that one would think he has no restraint, no worry about its implication. He rests easy. “Of course I meant it, Chanyeol.”

“You weren’t- you know, just saying it back to say it back?”

“No.” Baekhyun moves his head somewhere near Chanyeol’s neck, right where he can feel his breathing. “I said it because I feel it.”

“Not because I said it first and you felt pressured-”

It’s Baekhyun’s mouth that interrupts him this time, the prettiest lips landing on Chanyeol’s cheek in a silent promise, his palm cupping the other cheek. “Not pressured.” And another movement brings the smaller to Chanyeol’s Adam apple where he leaves another kiss. “Never pressured with you.”

“So you do love me?” Chanyeol asks despite the blush on his cheeks and Baekhyun giggling against his skin. “Just to make sure.”

“Like hell I do.”

And when Chanyeol thinks this is it and they’re finally ready for bed, Baekhyun detaches his body from him and straddles his lying form, one leg on each side of his waist to end up lying on him, face pushed in Chanyeol’s neck where he seems the most comfortable.

Reaching with both arms, Chanyeol secures Baekhyun’s weight on his body and drops the faintest of kisses on Baekhyun’s freshly showered hair. “Good. Because I really do fucking love you a lot.”

Baekhyun giggles, startling the older who thought he was already asleep. With one last kiss on Chanyeol’s neck, Baekhyun mutters something along the lines of _“you absolute sap”_ before his breathing slows down and he gradually falls asleep on top of his boyfriend.

And Chanyeol?

He falls asleep, thinking about how nice it feels to be loved by Baekhyun.


End file.
